


Fire Beat

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I’ve got a problem Mitsu, and since you’re the one who caused it I though you could help me.” he whispered, as naughty as possible.





	Fire Beat

Fujigaya had never thought of himself as someone who couldn’t resist to his own instincts.

He tended to give in on them, that was true, but he had always thought that he was able to understand when was the time and place to do it.

And who to do it with.

But when he found himself inside the dressing room, right after Shokura’s shooting, every little thing he had always thought about himself seemed to be destroyed.

Kitayama was inside the room, still soaking wet after the Fire Beat performance, and he had collapsed on the couch, running a hand over his face and breathing deeply, complaining about the fact that he was too old for that kind of choreography.

Taisuke laughed with everyone else, in a very little convincing way, while he thought about that performance again.

It wasn’t the first time they had sung that song, it wasn’t the first time he had seen the older moving that way, while he was doing quite the same.

But there was something in that rhythm, in those malicious movements and into the elder’s eyes while he sang, which had made impossible for him to think about anything else but having Kitayama under him, doing those same movements, and so his erection had started to ache inside his pants since when they were singing.

He had tried not to think about it, not to indulge in that kind of fantasies, but Hiromitsu wasn’t helping him at all.

He couldn’t help but look at him, laid down on that couch, and imagining himself over him, the contact with the naked skin of his chest, imagining to touch him and being touched, to kiss him, to lick every last bit of that skin and...

He couldn’t go on like that.

He had crossed his legs, trying to hide his hard on from the others, and meanwhile he was impatient for something to actually happen.

He wanted them out of that room, he wanted them to go and take a shower, leaving him free to do something, because he was sure that Kitayama wasn’t going to followed them, not in the state he was in.

Nikaido, Senga and Yokoo had already went out of the room, and there were just Miyata and Tamamori left; they were lingering, talking about something that Fujigaya couldn’t even understand.

He looked at them, nervous, until he saw Yuta looking back at him.

“Something’s wrong, Taipi?” he asked, sincerely concerned.

The elder forced a smile.

“No, Tama. I’m just tired, that’s all.” he answered, unable to hide the tension in his voice.

Tamamori was still confused, but Fujigaya could see Miyata eying him, until his look was fixed in between his legs.

He sighed, then winked at him and grabbed Tamamori’s arm.

“Come on Yuta, let’s go take a shower.”

“But...” the younger tried to protest, but he was interrupted soon after.

“You stink, honey.” Miyata insisted, dragging him out of the room.

Fujigaya smiled, before he looked back at Kitayama.

The older seemed to be unaware of what was happening around him, and for a moment he thought he had fallen asleep.

But when he moved closer, Kitayama removed his hand from his eyes and stared at him.

“What do you want, Taisuke?” he asked, tired.

The younger smiled at him, without answering.

Quickly he sat down on the couch, moving in between his legs and laying down on him, grabbing his jacket and starting to undress him.

It took a while for Hiromitsu to react, but when he had his upper half completely naked he grabbed Taisuke by his wrist.

“Would you mind telling me what you’re up to?” he asked, confused more than annoyed.

Fujigaya straddled him and he leant on him so that his mouth was close to the elder’s ear.

He slightly moved his hips, in a clear sign of what his intentions were.

“I’ve got a problem Mitsu, and since you’re the one who caused it I though you could help me.” he whispered, as naughty as possible.

The older moaned, annoyed.

“I’m tired, Taisuke.” he said, but Fujigaya didn’t miss how he had started to slowly move his hips.

Ignoring his first comment he moved his mouth on Kitayama’s neck, starting to kiss him, bite him, lick him, feeling the salty taste of his skin turning him on even more.

Kitayama looked like he was about to argue, but in the end he gave up and moved his hands towards the younger’s shoulders, undressing him.

Meanwhile Fujigaya was licking his chest, the very same thing he was staring at for the whole performance; he licked his nipple, then he blew on it, challenging his skin’s sensibility and enjoying the way the elder arched his back, moaning.

Fujigaya went down along the waist and the hips, leaving some teeth marks from time to time, while he unbuckled his belt and he finished undressing him, trying to do his best in the position he was in.

“Oh, damn it!” he complained, and then he moved from the couch to the floor, grabbing his legs and putting them on his shoulders.

Finally satisfied, he continued where he had interrupted.

He licked around his navel, going lower and lower, while Kitayama’s hips offered themselves to his mouth, like the elder wasn’t able to control them at all.

Kitayama resisted as much as he could, but in the end he complained.

“We’re in a damn dressing room, and the other guys will be back soon. So, let’s do something, or you move and I do something on my own, thank you.” he hissed, bitchy.

Fujigaya gave him a slight smile and then, without a warning and keeping his eyes on him, he brought his mouth on his cock, enveloping it, almost choking when Kitayama bucked his hips.

Fujigaya stayed still for a moment, trying to relax his throat’s muscles to take him deeper, and then he started moving, fast, running his tongue on the elder’s length, hearing him moan louder. He was sure Kitayama would’ve screamed if he wasn’t proud enough to restrain himself from doing it.

The younger interrupted contact with his skin, and he felt all his annoyance while he did so; he smiled again, while he put two of his own fingers in his mouth, coating them well enough before he went back to the elder’s cock, moving his hand towards his entrance.

He saw him frowning, perplexed, but then Kitayama decided to keep quiet.

He was too much into this, too concentrated on Fujigaya’s mouth on him and he couldn’t really complain of how things were going.

Taisuke teased him a bit before he let one of his fingers slip inside the elder, starting to move it slowly, bending it and hearing Kitayama groaning when he did that.

He wanted to hear him moan, and he wanted to see him twitch and move like he did on the stage.

He kept running his tongue on his cock, slowly, because he didn’t want it to be over this soon, while the fingers inside him became two, and kept moving in order to prepare him, to make him lose control.

When Fujigaya thought he was ready, and he actually started to be afraid for the other guys to come back, he withdrew his fingers, letting one of Kitayama’s legs slip on the floor, while he kept the other on his shoulder.

He positioned himself in front of him, grabbing his thigh, while he let his own pants go down enough to free his cock, by now way too hard and wet, and he pushed it against the elder’s opening.

Fujigaya grabbed his hip and, with his eyes fixed on him, he thrust hard inside him, moaning in an almost animal like way for the sudden feeling of warmth the elder’s body gave him.

He stayed still just for a moment or two, clawing Hiromitsu’s hip, sure that he would’ve left a mark on it, and then he started moving, every thrust hard, sure to use everything he had to make him scream.

It didn’t take long for him to find that spot inside him which made Kitayama arch his back, and he took care to thrust against it again and again, harder, while the elder was losing any sign of proud or shame, and suddenly grabbed him by his ass, pushing him towards himself, asking for more.

And Fujigaya was more than willing to satisfy him.

He leant over him, letting his leg slip on his side, careful not to hurt him too much, and he started licking his chest while he kept thrusting deep, faster and harder.

He didn’t restrain himself, knowing that the elder wouldn’t complain even if he had gone harder than that.

He felt the orgasm getting closer and closer, his movements erratic, and the hands over the elder’s body strengthened their grip, the feeling of that flesh under his nails, that skin under his tongue and around him were too much for him to bear it any longer.

Fujigaya moaned loud and thrust the deepest until now, coming inside him. He would’ve liked to let go on the floor, trying to regain his strengths, but he still could feel Kitayama’s cock hard against his chest.

He slipped out of him, taking him back in his mouth without waiting longer, his eyes fixed on the elder’s face.

Again he deepthroated him, and he didn’t need anything else but to run his tongue on the tip for the elder to come as well, spilling in the other’s mouth with that scream that Fujigaya had waited for so long.

He stayed still for a moment, trying to breathe and to control his gag reflex, before he succeeded to swallow and then let go his now spent cock.

Then he sat down on the floor, panting, and he licked his lips only to put a show for Kitayama’s eyes.

They couldn’t rest too long, suddenly worried about the others coming back anytime now.

They cleaned up the best they could and then they dressed up, right when they heard steps outside the door.

Before the others came in, Kitayama moved his mouth close to the younger’s ear, with a naughty look on his face.

“I guess Fire Beat it’s my favorite song, you know?” he said, before he added: “Don’t think that on stage I’m worse than you are. Next time we’ll see who’s going to take the reins.” he provoked him.

Taisuke laughed, quietly, still feeling tired.

“Whenever you want, Mitsu.” he said. “Really, whenever you want.”


End file.
